User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RoseXinh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SkyGuy (Talk) 2011-07-05T08:47:06}} I can't legally edit your user page anyway, I can only talk to you on your talk page. anyway, happy editing. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't know how. You'll have to ask Roxy13. And by they way, sign your messages with 4 of these: ~ or with the signature button in the tool bar. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 18:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but its Roxy13 who made my talkbox and I don't know how to make one. May be you could ask help from her... FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 05:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't say because I'm never on the winx club website. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 16:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I am Jane4543. How r u? I wanted to ask from where did u get hold of pics of bloom and all that r on ur user page? It isn't any other fairy form, I guess. So, I see u r a member of the official winx club website. I am there too. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Those fan arts r totally amazing! Yup, I will try my luck. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) So u r from Viet Nam? How's it like living there? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC ) Oh! I see that u r rapidly increasing ur points on this wiki. Bst of luck! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I am taking a survey about the admins of this wiki. Do you dislike any of the admins? Do you think that they should be replaced? Do you think that they are a bit rude sometimes? And finally, do you think that you should be an admin? If you want to take part in this survey then go to my block section, click on 'Do you like the current admins?' and comment on it. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask by leaving a message on my talk page but don't forget to take part in this survey! Amevil 14:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So Sorry! Sorry, Ive been gone for a couple of days and haven't had time to think about doing anything! Well, it will be awhile since ill be gone the rest of this week too! Anyway, I checked you signatures which I love! Do u want the video or the script of season 4 episode 7? And what did u say on ur previous message? I couldn't understand. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ur talkbox is coo! How did u make it? What r u talking about the point? And yes, I will try to find the script. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It looks good! Ahha you didn't or should I say never really bugged me at all! I tried a lot to find the script but I couldn't! Sorry. Why don't u go to this site - http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=season4+episode14+winx+club&aq=f Its d video. Of it. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) U r most welcome! I have also got talkbox's code but it wouldn't work. Can u give me talkbox code? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! XD I will listen to the episode and give u its script. But u will have to wait for it. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:06, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I have completed the script of part 1 of episode 14 season 4. When do you want it? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose I'm new. I've done this kind of thing before, but, this is my first time on Winx Wikia. Thank u so much!!! For making me a talkbox!! XD I will post the script in my blog. But right now it's only part 1. I will try to do part 2 and 3 too. And I won't forget what u did for me!! I will go check out your game! XD JustJane AnimationMadness XD 05:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I would just leave it. I don't watch Pop Pixie and I seriously have no idea what its about 0.0... and again i dont think we have the page for the pop pixie pets... haha I honestly dont care what place I come in, as long as Im still on that board! I actually adopted this wiki, I dont know who created it but I can just say I adopted so I am the foster creator lol ;) It's probably too late to reply now, but.....hey, nice to meet you too :D 04:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I can help think of clothes! And plottline for my story was hard to think of... Maybe we could do a combined story unless your first story you write would be by yourself Oh, thanks XD! I asked Jane to help me with the script in S4E14 and now she finished part 1. Can you help me with that script? Jane has posted it in her blog. I'm still thinking about Zephyr's story... A lot of questions for me at this time, and we'll have to go to school so I'll try my best to finish it in my little free time :). And about this }, do you know how many that things need to post when created 7 talkbox combined in 1 template page (like the way you did 5 talkbox of yours)? Actually, Im really sorry I can't help with the script: I'm actually getting the dialog for Season 1 sorry! To answer your second questions: you make a template page say RoseXinh and add all your templates in there. :) You're right after all Okay :) First: Great cool, thanks for replying back to me about the merge thing! I just want the users who just recently made talkboxes to know to merge their templates :) Second, I read your message on SkyGuys page about the Rai ordeal. I was actually supposed to put in dialogs for that difference page but I never had the time to actually get the words and bleh, but currently I am writing scripts for the Rai version (I have first, second and sixty-fourth episode that im writing out) Maybe, you could help writing out scripts lol :) I didn't write them. talk to Sorreltail18. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am from India. Actually yeah, I have a tattoo in my hand and one on my leg. No, it doesn't hurt! I love saris but I have only wore it twice. And u ate naan and saag paneer?? Naan's my fav!!! And I love Paneer!! XD Many of us girls here wear nose rings. But I don't like it! I have already pierced my ears, I am not going to pierce my nose! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 13:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) A food store! Wow. I wish I could go there!! And I also love Mexican and Itallian food! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 04:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) U r doing a nice work! I am checking it out! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 04:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I just deleted all those extra redirect pages. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 13:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: About the Userboxes... Where's the userboxes? Where are my userboxes?--AmyRosegirl12-I'm so exited! Where are the presents? I saw that you were trying to change the names of some articles. Piece of advice, when changing the articles name, use the Rename button in the edit tab, don't make a whole new page. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 20:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC) YOU UGLY--AdminsAreUgly 18:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry 4 late reply! My exams have started so I wont be available till 26th September. But I might come here to check my e-mails. So, bye! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 14:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:02, September 13, 2011 (UTC)